le secret
by atsumimag
Summary: une relation cachée découverte par accident. désolé c'est peut être court mais merci de la lire jusqu'au bout.


Notice :

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce sont ceux de Masashi Kishimoto, l'auteur de Naruto.

L'histoire est de la pure invention, qui peut s'avérer médiocre. (mais lisez là quand même j'ai peut être écrit quelque chose de bon)

Alors comme à mon habitude :

Les dialogues **en gras**.

Les pensées des personnages _en italiques_.

Mes commentaires et/ou explications entre parenthèses ().

Bonne lecture.

Le secret

**TSUNADE-SAMA !!**

Le cri venait de derrière elle, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle ne vit que l'horreur. Des centaines de blessés affluaient de chaque cotés, elle ne s'occupait que des plus graves. Le village venait de subir une nième attaque, en seulement une année. Mais celle-ci fut catastrophique, même de simples civils furent touchés. La Sanin légendaire, ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Certes elle est excellente dans le domaine médical mais là c'était trop.

Heureusement ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'elle a déjà vu par le passé lors des grandes guerres ninjas.

Sa vision fut en effroi au moment même où elle vit le cortège passer la porte. Un des meilleurs ninjas après elle et les autres Sanins, était aux portes de la mort. La seule chose qui frappait sur son corps meurtrir n'était que le sang qui s'en écoulait. Il était couvert de sang, une énorme blessure béante parcourait son torse de haut en bas, montrant par endroit la profondeur de la plaie. Il fallait agir vite où sinon Kakashi Hataké, le ninja copieur, décéderait dans les minutes qui viennent.

Une jeune femme, elle aussi ninja, faisait pression sur l'éventration que venait de subir son partenaire. Au bord des larmes et tremblante, Anko ne voyait pas le ninja copieur comme n'importe qui ou comme un personnage important. C'était bien plus particulier, voir intime, et c'était réciproque pour l'épouvantail.

Tsunade connaissait la nature de la relation qu'Anko entretenait avec Kakashi. C'en était une des rares à le savoir. A vrai dire il y a qu'elle et l'Hokage qui sont au courant. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme :

**C'est bon, je m'en occupe,** dit-elle de manière calme**, laisse moi faire**.

**Tsunade-San**, Anko parlant d'une faible voix, horrifiée, elle-même n'as pas compris ce qui s'était passé.

**Shizune occupe-toi d'Anko, depuis quand il a perdu connaissance ?** demanda-t-elle aux secours arrivés avec Anko.

**Il ya au moins une dizaine de minutes.**

**On l'emmène au bloc tout de suite !** hurla Tsunade après avoir fait un rapide diagnostique.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, pendant qu'Anko se faisait soigné par Shizune, Kakashi passait entre les mains de Tsunade. L'opération dura pendant plusieurs heures, pendant lesquelles, la limace cru qu'elle allait le perdre. Un rythme respiratoire saccadé et lent, des battements de cœur des plus désordonnés, en plus d'avoir un pou très faible, Kakashi était réellement grièvement blessé.

Après l'opération il fut transporté en soin intensif, là où le repos était de rigueur. Anko réussit à fausser compagnie à Shizune, pour se trouver endormir au chevet de son bien aimé. Elle s'était assoupie en tenant la main de son amant.

A son réveil, Kakashi eu l'agréable surprise de la trouver ainsi. Même si son regard s'assombrir sous la douleur au moment où il voulu lever son bras. Dont son gémissement, pourtant étouffé, réveilla sa belle.

**Kakashi !**

…, m'esquissa que rapidement un sourire avant que la douleur ne reprenne le dessus.

**Ne bouge pas.**

Il lui esquissa un nouveau sourire fébrile avant d'évanouir.

**Kakashi !** Anko pris peur.

**T'inquiète Anko, il est encore faible.** La jeune femme sursauta à la voix de Tsunade, qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre. **Alors c'est là que tu te cachais. Shizune te cherche partout, tu as disparu sans rien dire.**

… **désolé.**

**Ce n'est rien le plus important c'est que tu sois toujours à l'hôpital.**

…**,** l'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru souri, **au faite Merci.**

**Merci pour ?**

**Pour Kakashi.**

**Je l'ai mis au monde** (du moins elle a accouché sa mère) **ce n'est pas pour l'enterrer avant moi, surtout que j'ai intention de vivre encore un bon petit moment.**

Anko pouffa de rire, Tsunade lui souriait, mais l'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard.

**Anko, qu'est qui c'est passé ?**

**Je ne sais pas,** des sanglots commençant à prendre la place de son rire. **Lorsque je suis arrivé auprès de lui. Il baignait dans son sang, il avait cette énorme coupure qui lui barrait le corps. C'est tout ce que je sais**. Des larmes coulaient le long de ces jours**. J'ai cru qu'il allait mourir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans lui. **

Ces larmes s'accentuèrent, ces poings serraient fortement le drap du lit, Tsunade la prise dans ses bras et la rassura. « **C'est fini maintenant, il est hors de danger, là** ». Le tout en lui caressant les cheveux, comme pour réconforter un enfant qui vient de faire un cauchemar.

Puis elle lui ordonna d'aller se coucher :

**Anko tu dois te reposer toi aussi, allonge toi donc sur ce lit et dors.**

**Mais…**

**Il y a pas de mais, au lit sinon je t'y attache moi-même.**

…

**T'inquiète pas des autres je dirais qu'à cause de ton choc à la tête j'ai estimé qui fallait que tu te repose dans un endroit au calme. Ce qui est en partie vrai d'ailleurs. Ensuite sachant la situation actuelle, je ne peux pas t'avoir une chambre où tu pourrais être seule. Le seul endroit possible est les soins intensifs. Et ayant plus qu'une place libre dans la chambre de Kakashi, je t'y ai mis. Ce n'est pas lui dans son état qui fera du bruit ; d'ailleurs celui là aussi à besoin de repos. Donc pas de visite autorisés pour lui, par conséquent toi non plus, ce qui fait que vous seriez seuls tout les deux. Sans que personne ne se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?**

**Oui, merci.**

**C'est rien, allez repose toi, je repasserai plus tard.**

La légendaire Sanin quitta la pièce laissant le petit couple se reposer. Quand Kakashi refit surface, il faisait jour dehors. Il vit sa bien aimée sommeillant dans le lit voisin. _Elle ressemble à un ange, çà doit pour çà que je l'aime tant._

Cette dernière ne tarda pas d'émerger de son sommeil, lorsqu'elle vit Kakashi éveillé et lui faisant un grand sourire. Elle se jeta hors de son lit, pour s'assoir auprès de lui.

**Kakashi, comment te sent tu mon amour ?**

**Un peu mieux que la dernière fois**, sa voix était comme enrouée.

**Tant mieux.** Anko ne put empêcher ses larmes coulées le long de ses joues.

**Et qu'est que c'est çà ?** à l'aide d'une main Kakashi essuya quelques larmes du bout des doigts.

**C'est rien**, dit-elle en lui attrapant cette même main pour la frotter contre sa joue.

**Embrasse-moi.**

Elle lui obéit, elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce qui ce finit sur un très long baiser langoureux. Qui malheureusement va les trahir. Au même moment qui où ils s'embrassèrent, Kurenai passait dans le couloir. Cette dernière était parti ce dégourdir les jambes café à la main. L'instant où elle porta son gobelet à ses propres lèvres, son regard se posa sur la scène du baiser entre Kakashi et Anko. Kurenai resta figé quelque instant. « **Au mon dieu** » prononça-t-elle à haute voix et « _il faut que je le dise aux autres_ » intérieurement. Puis elle se précipita jusque dans les chambres de ses compagnons et amis pour leur faire part de ce que a vu. Ces derniers lui répondirent « **ce n'est pas vrai** », « **çà expliquerait beaucoup de chose** », « **oh les petits cachotiers** » ainsi de suite.

Le secret de nos deux tourtereaux fut à leurs insu découvert.


End file.
